


欢迎加入Tumblr里的群组聊天室

by hanniXgram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniXgram/pseuds/hanniXgram
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	欢迎加入Tumblr里的群组聊天室

始终还是迷恋汉尼拔，记得当初在贴吧写长长的拔叔服饰全记录的时候，那是我第一次也是目前为止唯一一次迷恋上一个剧中的人物，那么狂热，那充满激情的日子现在回想就像一阵风一样。


End file.
